


Dzień z życia

by Jubiliana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stony - Freeform, krótka forma, trochę miodu i trochę dziegciu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seria krótkich drabbli z życia Tony'ego i Steva. Pięć pór dnia, pięć małych scenek. Wszystkiego po trochu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ranek

Tony Stark uważał się za altruistę, choć nikt nie podzielał jego opinii. Mógł wielokrotnie ratować świat i oddawać cenną część swojego życia balom charytatywnym, a nadal znajdował się ktoś, kto twierdził, że dąży do zniszczenia.

Takim upartym kimś był Kapitan.

Złoty chłopiec lat czterdziestych już przy pierwszym spotkaniu oskarżył Tony’ego o to, że niebezpieczeństwo innych jest dla niego zabawą. I choć Tony uratował świat przed Chitauri i Nowy Jork przed troskliwością rady pięciu, niczego to nie zmieniło.

Dlatego Tony nie zdziwił się, gdy po wszystkim przez co przeszedł i tym razem zamiast podziękowań usłyszał:

 - Stark, dlaczego kuchnia się pali?


	2. Popołudnie

Steve miał obsesję na punkcie ćwiczeń. Tony nie umiał tego inaczej nazwać. Oczywiście, istnieli ludzie, którzy biegali lub bili worek treningowy dla przyjemności. Byli i tacy, którzy robili to, by utrzymać formę. Ale Steve nawet po siedemdziesięciu latach zamrożenia potrafił przebiec cały pilnie strzeżony budynek S.H.I.E.L.D..

(Jeśli więc faktycznie chciał poprawić swoją formę, to tylko po to, by osiągnąć prędkość pozwalającą na opuszczenie ziemskiej orbity.)

Krył się więc za tym powód, który Tony odkrył stosunkowo szybko. Swoim zwyczajem nie poruszył problemu bezpośrednio. Po prostu pewnego dnia zostawił na poduszce Steve’a mały zielony balonik wypełniony mąką z koślawo dorysowaną twarzą Lokiego. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamiętacie gnieciuchy?  
> No dobra, nie wiem, czy Amerykanie mają gnieciuchy ale zawsze kupowało się to dzieciom bez zrozumienia do czego właściwie takie szkaradztwo służy.   
> Mi nigdy nie pomagało, bo ja mam inne formy radzenia ze stresem, ale kto wie. Może Steve znajdzie inne hobby poza zabijaniem czasu ćwiczeniami.  
> (Poza tym już ma z kim chodzić na piwo.)


	3. Wieczór

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Często urządzali wieczór filmowy. Tony wybierał tytuł, po czym siadali razem na kanapie z miską popcornu. Czasami odwiedzali ich inni. Hawkeye z Wdową, jeśli wypadał thriller. Bruce, gotowy znowu obejrzeć wszystkie części Gwiezdnych Wojen. Raz gościli nawet Fury’ego, który z kamienną miną obejrzał z nimi całą romantyczną komedię pomyłek.   
> (Stark już nigdy nie umiał spojrzeć na niego tak samo.)  
> Tym razem Tony wybrał coś specjalnego. Zapewnił o tym Kapitana i rozsiadł się wygodnie.  
> Kilkanaście minut i jedną miskę na głowie później, stwierdził, że dla samej miny Steve’a warto było wygrzebać ten stary propagandowy musical z Kapitanem Ameryką w roli głównej.

Często urządzali wieczór filmowy. Tony wybierał tytuł, po czym siadali razem na kanapie z miską popcornu. Czasami odwiedzali ich inni. Hawkeye z Wdową, jeśli wypadał thriller. Bruce, gotowy znowu obejrzeć wszystkie części Gwiezdnych Wojen. Raz gościli nawet Fury’ego, który z kamienną miną obejrzał z nimi całą romantyczną komedię pomyłek.

(Stark już nigdy nie umiał spojrzeć na niego tak samo.)

Tym razem Tony wybrał coś specjalnego. Zapewnił o tym Kapitana i rozsiadł się wygodnie.

Kilkanaście minut i jedną miskę na głowie później, stwierdził, że dla samej miny Steve’a warto było wygrzebać ten stary propagandowy musical z Kapitanem Ameryką w roli głównej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem jak usunąć tę drugą notkę. Jestem failem w obsłudze Ao3 : D


	4. Noc

 - Czasami naprawdę nie wiem, co robię – przyznał Tony.

Nie zdarzało mu się to często, ale teraz w półmroku, leżąc na plecach i czując bezpieczne ciepło Steva tuż obok, uznał, że może sobie na to pozwolić. Zwierzenia zawsze przychodziły mu z trudem. Błędy były oznaką słabości, przyznanie się do nich – porażką.

 - Chcę pomóc. Naprawdę chcę, ale zawsze coś spieprzę. Jak to robisz, Steve? Czasami wydaje mi się, bez obrazy oczywiście, że nawet o tym nie myślisz. Po prostu działasz i z jakiegoś powodu zawsze podejmujesz słuszną decyzję. Zazdroszczę ci, bo coś w tym jest, nie? 

W odpowiedzi Steve zachrapał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niektórzy nie lubią się zwierzać.


	5. Świt

Tony lubił bawić się ze Stevem w chowanego. Wyobrażał sobie jego minę, gdy ten budzi się z pierwszym brzaskiem i nie znajduje obok siebie nic poza rozkopaną pościelą. Pozostałe etapy ich gry przebiegały już w ramach utartego schematu, zwłaszcza że Tony rzadko zmieniał swoją kryjówkę, a Steve był coraz lepszy w jej odnajdywaniu. Już po kilku minutach zjawiał się bezszelestnie za plecami Tony’ego. Obejmował go w pasie, głuchy na protesty wyjmował butelkę z jego palców i łaskotał oddechem wnętrze ucha w kilku prostych słowach:

 - Następnym razem zamiast się upić po prostu mnie obudź.

Tony musiał w końcu je zapamiętać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam kanonu pijaka-Starka, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że samo sięganie po butelkę w ramach walki z obowiązkami ze stresem nie jest czymś (niestety) rzadkim.

**Author's Note:**

> Na początek największa z możliwych sztamp. Mogłam poszukać innego motywu, ale uznałam, że Tony, który pierwszy raz próbuje zrobić coś sam ma odrobinę uroku.  
> Zwłaszcza, że jak też wszystko przypalam.  
> Wszystko.  
> Ogólnie to moje pierwsze faktyczne podejście do drabbli, więc całość może nie być drabblowa czy dobra, ale cóż. Wszystkiego trzeba spróbować, a praktyka coś tam-coś tam?


End file.
